Philip
Philip (NNID: Phry-R) is an artist on Miiverse who made his debut during December 2013. He has a white chubby Mii with a soul patch and brown glasses. He mainly draws Nintendo-related artwork, but he sometimes does drawings of cartoon characters. Miiverse Prehistory Philip got his start from Sheezyart, an art website that is currently down for maintenance for the past couple years. He never actual drew anything on he was on Sheezyart, but joined a group of users who used Sheezyart for Roleplaying instead. The characters that Philip RP'd as while on Sheezyart included a wide selection of Mario characters, but he loved playing the part of Jojora (an osbure boss character from Mario & Luigi: Superstar) the most. The exposure to dead jokes that Jojora would be expected to have from her home of Joke's End was seen as an endless gold mine of opprotunity for off-the-wall, zany antics. Philip has even created relatives for Jojora. The members of Jojora's family are: *Dora Frostrin: One of Jojora's slightly vampire-like cousin. She has white hair in a ponytail, a cape, blue T-shirt, white mini skirt and black slippers. *Amy Frostrin: Dora's older (and absent-minded) sister. She has white parted hair, high-heel slippers and a blue gown with triangular trim at the sleeves and bottom. *Jasmine Igluex: Jojora's grumpy cousin. She looks like Dora, but with a hoodie jacket and black hair with a white streak on it. *Basil Igluex: Jasmine's cowardly brother and one of the only two male members in Jojora's family that Philip ever made. He has black hair in a bowl cut, a blue hoodie jacket and matching shorts. *Roxanne Snowmount Gale: A cousin of Jojora who original a midget, but Dora and Amy tricked her into drinking an untested potion that made her gigantic. Roxanne has light-green hair that's done in a pair of topknots, red-rim glasses, a light-green shirt a necklace featuring a circular, triangular and square charms, spiked wrist bands, white jeans and sandals (although the original design depicted her with sneakers) *Robin Gale: Roxanne's husband who's a tengu. He has brown skin a black mohawk and ponytail, a long nose yellow shirt, orange shorts and green fan-like hands. *Juella Frostrin: A cousin of Jojora who is a retired actress, spectre model, singer and voice-over artist. She essentially looks like a taller version of Jojora. *Sapphira Frostrin (this character was design at some point after SA's end and before Philip joined Miiverse): Juella's out-of-wedlock daughter who is rockstar, much to Juella's dissaproval. Sapphira has a skinny body with a tradional ghostly tail instead of legs, white hair with a ponytail and a purple shirt with black horizontal stripes. Life on Miiverse Philip has been on Miiverse since it was introduced to the 3DS, but he didn't have much to talk about because the L and R buttons on his 3DS stopped working properly around this time and he was currently left with no real way to keep in contact with his old Sheezyart Roleplay companions. For these reasons, Philip considers the day he recieved his Wii U a few weeks later his official Miiverse debut. The Miiverse Communities that Philip mainly posts on are of games from the Mario series such as Super Mario 3D World and the Super Mario Bros Trilogy, Earthbound, Shantae, Youtube and Netflix. Many of Philip's drawings involve either Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina (and their baby counterparts) as giantesses. This drawing style was mainly inspired by Super Mario 3D World and Mario Kart Wii, where any of the the aforementioned characters can get a hold of a Mega Mushroom and grow to a massive height. Philip has written three miniseries on Miiverse that are based on the theoretical premise of what a Super Mario Bros. cartoon series would be like during the early 2000's. "The Super Mario Bros. Advance Show" represents the GBA/GCN era, "The Super Mario Galaxy Show" covers the Wii/DS era and "The New Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3" is based off of the 3DS/Wii U era. Trivia *Despite the presence of RP's in Sheezyart and Philip's history as an RPer, he rarely partake in RP's on Miiverse. Although, he sometimes let Jojora or her family members speak for/with him. *Long before Philip ever joined Miiverse, his Mii wore blue. He changed it to white so that he could give anyone he Streetpassed on his 3DS a Mii of that color for the Dark Room in the Streetpass Mini Game, Find Mii. *Philip firmly believes that Rosalina and Toad would make a good couple. Rosalina hugging Toad.png|Rosalina hugging Toad Princess Daisy (Archer).png|Run for your lives, it's Daisy Archer! Q marks the spot.png|Double-D from "Ed, Edd and Eddy" Ness meets Roxanne Gale.png|Ness discovers who made the Giant Step, Roxanne Gale! Meloetta and Juella.png|Meloetta and Juella's duet. Jojora and a Shelltop.png|Jojora and a Shelltop. Category:Artist